Chasing Destiny (Hiatus)
by SuzyQBeats
Summary: We all didn't expect to wake up in a desert only be attacked. We didn't know that during our stay in the world of Magi we were supposed to kill or be killed just to get home. If we did know, we would have never done the things that caused this trip. The first day in Magi and we've already been split up. Fan-freaking-tastic...
1. Sand and Confusion

**Review, favorite, follow. It's good for the soul and self-esteem. Thank you very giving this a shot!**

 **Disclaimer: We don't own Magi**

* * *

"My legs hurt like hell Cream! I want to stop!"

"Hush your complaining insect! We'll stop when I see civilization!"

"How dare you call me an insect, you leaf user!"

Cream grabbed the front of Rachel's shirt and yanked her forward, a tick mark could be seen throbbing on her forehead. "It's not my fault that I woke up and had to do a number 2! I shouldn't have even told you! That was even two years ago and you still keep reminding me about it!" Cream shouted trying to explain in a hurry to defend herself, her face flushed red.

"True," Rachel said grinning smugly. "However, it was still you who used a leaf to wipe your huge bottom two years ago when we got lost in the forest on that hiking trip our parents arrange."

Cream was about to plant Rachel's smug face into the scorching sand until an exasperated sigh stopped her.

"Can you both not use up all your energy on arguing with each other? We'll likely need to use it for more important matters later on." Louis whizzed out between labored breaths. Slumped over dragging his feet through the sand.

Cream let go and Rachel and flushed a deeper shade of red. She was ashamed of the fact that her younger sibling had to correct her behavior.

Rachel, on the other hand, looked completely unaffected by Louis's previous statement. "What could we possibly need so much energy for?" Rachel asked dusting off her clothing.

"Well in case you haven't noticed we're stuck in a desert area and we have **no** idea **where** we are!" Louis explained annoyed that she even had to ask.

Rachel scoffed. "Finding a place to rest is going to be hard. There's so much sand all around us. It looks like we shrunk to the size of a grain of sand particles in a giant sandbox at a playground." Rachel said annoyed scratching the back of her head. The heat and dry winds were really beginning to leave her hair with a crispy texture feeling. Rachel could feel herself get irritated with all this heat and sand.

"Besides I think the only things we really have to worry about right now is finding civilization, avoiding dehydration, and figure out where we are." Rachel continued listing off each item with her fingers.

"What about desert monsters?!" Cream and Louis exclaimed in unison.

Rachel slides back a few steps leaning back."That was...just stupid. Don't come any closer to me. I don't wanna catch stupid."

Cream puffed out her cheeks, not amused. "No, it's not. It's a legit reason to worry about. Since we have no cause as to why we're even in this desert we have to think about all the possibilities. Rachel you of all people should know that they're secrets of Earth that mankind hasn't discovered yet. Louis keep your eyes open and stay alerted. I do not want us getting separated." Cream ordered pointing at Louis.

"Woah! Question!" Rachel shouted raising up her hand as if she was in class.

Cream turned to Rachel aggravated. "What now?"

Rachel looked like she was really thinking about it."If we do find something out here can I turn it for the money?"

"Sure.." Cream said turning her head the opposite direction.

"We're losing energy talking. From now on unless it's something important please stop talking." Louis said. His arms started to swing aimlessly at his sides. A dejected aura loomed over his head.

They all slumped back over further and continued to drag their feet. Their clothing sticking to them like a second skin. With Each step, it felt like their clothes would become more a part of each one's skin.

Louis, Cream, and Rachel could even begin smell the others stink from their armpits. The sun bearing down on them held no mercy for the three strangers to this new seemingly heartless world.

Rachel could only manage to lift her head an inch, her mouth felt heavy and dry, though she couldn't resist to not speak. "Hey, guys-"

"I'm not a guy." Cream interrupted sluggishly.

"-I find it quite surprising that you both aren't still freaking out. I mean you both were tripping and crying other each other when I met with you." Rachel continued without pausing.

"Oh, I'm still panicking in my mind, no worries." Cream waved her off lazily.

"I have my big sister with me. I guess that plays a big part in a way," Louis said wiping the sweat off his brow.

"Hey, I'm here too ya know!" Rachel exclaimed crossing her arms puffing out her chest.

"You definitely don't count. Freeloader," Louis said nonchalantly. (- _ -)

"You little midget-" Rachel began.

"Enough guys!" Cream interjected Rachel's sentence. "It's obviously it's the heat in this area that's making us all very testy-"

"Nah, I just don't like him," Rachel said pointing at Louis. Louis only stuck his finger middle finger up at her when Cream wasn't looking.

Cream whacked Rachel upside the head again but harder. Cream stepped on the back of her head forcing her face into burning sand with her foot. "-So what we need to do is put our heads together and form a plan other than just walking without any real direction, praying to stumble upon civilization." Cream finished removing her foot from the back of Rachel's head.

"You want us to put our heads together...?" Rachel and Louis thought out loud rubbing their chins.

"Hmmm," They took one glance at one another and smashed their heads together.

"I think it's working!" Louis yelled filled with joy. Cream smacked each of them upside the head. They both slide to the ground with smoke rising from their mouths soaked with sweat, sand particles sticking to their skin and getting in their shoes and garments.

"Not literally!"

"I was just thinking outside the box," Rachel groaned out rubbing her head.

"Yeah, and I was only...yeah I was just going with it," Louis said shrugging his shoulders.

"Okay, we'll take a twenty-minute break." Shaking her head Cream sat down on the sand placing her over-shirt on the ground where she sat. She took a deep breath and slowly let it out.

It was getting too difficult to stay positive in times like this. Looking around in circles, all they could see was sand, sand, and more sand. If one of them happened to be by themselves, they would have had a panic attack and possibly faint from exhaustion and dehydration. However, they were still pretty close to just giving up. Settling for just lying in one place and let the sun and wasteland finish doing its' job.

The desert was a region so arid because of the little rainfall that it supports only sparse and widely spaced vegetation or none at all. They couldn't even see one cactus or green, only a fool would venture this far out in a wasteland, a barren wilderness, with no supplies. This area seemed like only a few forms of life could even have a hope of existing because of the lack of water, permanent frost, or even the absence of soil.

Faith for escape also felt like a waste of time, now. Breathing hard, with heavy hearts they rested. The energy to continue on was gone. A wasting memory compared to their current worries. How, when, and for what reason could they possibly end up this far from their own original places they could remember being in? It was utterly confusing and terrifying.

"Guys I don't think we're ever going to make it. Just look around yourself, do you see anything that could even resemble life?" Cream asked.

They turned their heads left, nothing but sand, maybe the right could provide some hope, sand. Behind themselves maybe, nope, just sand.

"Nothing,"

The dejected expression on Cream's face killed whatever hope for salvation they happened to be holding onto.

"I'm so tired and hungry. It feels like my stomach is about to start eating my fat for nutrients." Rachel said, her voice was hoarse, like sandpaper rubbing against sandpaper.

Cream and Louis both winced at the sound. They could image how dry her throat must be and could only place a hand over their own throats pleading with whatever could hear them that didn't happen to them.

"You needed to lose the extra weight anyways," Louis remarked trying to lighten the mode.

Rachel opened her mouth to laugh but instead a coughing fit erupted. Her throat was extremely dry, it was beginning to hurt her badly. They needed water, especially Rachel.

Louis lowered his head to the ground guiltily while Cream rubbed circular smoothing patterns on Rachel's back.

"It's c-cool, you were o-only trying to be help-*cough* full." Rachel managed to finish before she erupted into another coughing episode but louder and more uncontrolled.

The sudden expel of air from her lungs with the sharp sound, it was terrible. She needed water extremely bad before she begins to cough up blood from a raw throat.

She finally calmed her coughing back down to normal breathing but with a few occasional coughs would escape. Cream returned back to her rightful position in the middle between them a worried expression graced her face.

Rachel waved her off. Rubbing her throat gently swallowing her own spit in the hope of easing some of the pain, but a drink of some sort would work magic right that instance.

"I'm fine, I just need some water that's all.." Rachel said in hopes of turning the attention away from herself. Cream opened her mouth to protest but Rachel cut her off with a shake of her head.

Cream took a deep breath, then let it out slowly."Okay, so right now, instead of arguing or making jokes, we need to form a plan to finding civilization instead of just wandering without direction, praying to find anything that resembles life. So I'm suggesting that we don't get split up, we looked back on our knowledge and experiences of getting lost, we especially need to come up with a reasonable explanation as to why we are here." Cream elaborated resting her chin on her palm closing her eyes thinking.

"Well now that you mention it, from what you two told me briefly about the last moments that you could remember before you woke up here, it appears that we all blanked out around similar time range. Cream what time do you remember going to bed?" Rachel asked slowly coughing a few times moving to sitting Criss-cross-applesauce.

Cream tapped her chin thoughtfully. "Well, let me think….oh! It was 2:38 A.M! I remember now! Right before I closed my eyes for the night I looked at the clock on the nightstand!" Cream exclaimed excitedly jumping up from her spot on the ground.

Rachel and Louis gave her odd stares like they were debating in their minds if she was still sane or not.

Rachel gently patted the spot where Cream used to be sitting motioning the overly excited adult to calm down and sit down. "Okay, calm down child. We only know what time you went to bed. Not the solution to world domination." Rachel sarcastically commented patting the ground faster until Cream sat back down.

"My bad…." Cream apologized using a deeper voice playing with her hair.

Giggles erupted from both Louis and Rachel. Coughing to calm back down the giggles Rachel continued. "Louis what time did you go to bed? Don't jump up." Rachel added the last comment only to be funny. Cream flushed a darker color of red, hiding her face behind her hair.

Louis rubbed his head thinking, looking up at the sky. Rachel and Cream also looked up.

"Boy, why are you looking up at the sky. The answer is not going to fall down and smack the answer into ya." Rachel joked. She and Cream shared a high-five.

"Good one." Cream laughed out.

"I know, I know." Rachel gloated.

"It was 12:23 A.M. That's the time I went to bed and stop laughing already. That joke wasn't that funny." Louis retorted.

The girls could clearly see that Louis wasn't any longer in the mood for jokes. He wanted results, they all did. Who could provide the answers that they needed?

Maybe somebody will discover them? No, some people aren't that lucky, there will be no easy way out of this dry, life-sucking, miles of sand.

"Okay, so if I remember correctly the time when I blanked out would be...at least around 3:00 A.M something. So whatever happened to us, it must have happened between 12:00-3:00 A.M. Cream do you remember anything out of the ordinary when you went to check on Louis?" Rachel asked.

She was trying desperately to make at least a grain of sense of this situation. Rachel wasn't the kind of woman that needed to understand all situations but she wanted to understand this one. If not for yourself for Cream and Louis. She has more experience than those two ever had in dealing with wild climates like this.

"There was a blinking light coming from my neighbor's house that I could see from Louis's window. The funny thing is that when we moved into the house we visited our neighbors and they had oddly mentioned that they avoided the color red at all cost, they couldn't stand the color red. Louis and I promptly avoided going over to their house after they commented, I quote, 'the human blood should be blue instead of red'." Cream finished, a cold breath ran down her spine making her shiver. It felt as if somebody was watching her at that very second.

Her body immediately tensed up, any sudden movements and she would blow her top. Rachel remained calm on the outside, on the inside, she was an active volcano.

"I would avoid them too..Okay anyway, so I'll assume that the red light coming from the neighbor's house plays a big part in this. For now, we'll just assume that the light marked the time that whatever happened to us started. 2:00-3:00 A.M. We don't know the definite time it took for us to arrive, so let's go with one hour for now." Rachel spoke quickly, drawing her marks into the sand to keep the record of what she's spoken already. It's only out of habit.

Cream and Louis nodded their heads.

"Now that we have established that part, let's continue onto the part when you woke up. Notice anything strange of the sort? Besides the fact that you weren't at home." Rachel quickly added, stopping any side remarks.

Joking could come later after they've created a solution that sounds legit to get out of this desert.

The two siblings soon faded into their thoughts, every time they came close to remembering the moment they opened their eyes they were sent right back to their first thought. It was as if they were lost in eternal Merry-Go-Memory-Round Land. Not wanting to go against the question's criteria, Cream and Louis kept this to themselves and Rachel took their extended silence as a no.

Rachel sat back on her hands staring at the sunset against the blazing and dark land, the clashing violets, blues, reds, and oranges with the twinkling spots of far away gas was relaxing to them.

They examined the scene carefully, wanting to see every single thing that sky had to show. "No, no, no, no!" Cream jolted to her feet shaking her head fiercely. "We can't get swept away and lose focus! We're gonna live!"

Louis's tired brown eyes stared into her dead fish ones. "Nobody said anything about letting be their 'twilight moment' sis."

"I'm sick of hearing y'all voices. Shut the freak up now y'all." Rachel snapped closing her eyes again.

"Well, dang you don't have to get all moody on us." Cream retorted crossing her arms.

"Well if you and your weird neighbors weren't so weird, we might not be in this situation." Rachel shot back standing up looking down on Cream dead in the eye.

"She even said you stink a few times and she hated your new favorite blouse you bought." Louis quickly added whispering in Cream's ear.

"She did huh?" Cream whispered back angry, Louis eagerly nodded his head in anticipation.

He wanted entertainment and if the adults were being so absent minded, he'd definitely take advantage of the moment.

* * *

Creeping closer it crept forward toward the most aware person out of the three people. Hidden underneath the sand, hungry and wanting.

It doesn't want the two adults. No, it prefers the blood of a child for dinner instead of adults.

Louis, the poor little bystander stuck between the two adults. It was like a predator stalking its defenseless prey. The teen looked the most unchallenging for food, the creature especially liked the easy and fast food . Particularly after being starved for weeks on in, it wanted that brown bucket of goodness. They just had to be new. No human, animal, or sane being known to mankind would even dare to rest anywhere near here.

The creatures in the desert were dangerous during the daytime, but when it gets darker, they were ferocious bloodthirsty mammals. The Desert Hyacinth, Sabaku Hiyashinsu, is a meat eating plant indigenous to the desert. One of the most common creatures normally spotted. It'll burrow back underground to digest it's' meal.

Although that wasn't what had stumbled onto the three humans. No something more dangerous than the Sabaku Hiyashinsu. Something smarter...

Meanwhile, Cream and Rachel remained oblivious to the approaching danger. The hunter closed in on his prey from the shadows of night and hid the noise of the rattling sand in their arguing as he crept closer and closer to his unsuspecting prey.

However, Louis could hear him vaguely. Louis was the only one not arguing and shouting, so it's only fair that at least one of them could survive this attack, right? It's definitely not cruel.

Louis jumped to his feet on defense. "Guys I think there's something out there…" Louis murmured frightened.

Louis's parents and Cream had taught him how to defend himself but he'd never had to use it. Nobody would attack him knowing who his family bloodline was. Nobody lucid that is.

Now, he might have to use all those years of tough training. This isn't training, though, the attacker wouldn't stop to let him catch his breath, give him a drink of water, or congratulate him when he performed the correct move. Therefore, Louis's knees were knocking together.

Rachel and Cream stopped immediately. Cream saw Louis's distress and promptly placed her body in front of his acting as his armor. The mean glare on her face would freeze a wild ape in an instant. Rachel guarded Louis back,

Rachel wouldn't dare let anything happen to Louis, that would mean she'd have to deal with Cream's weeping and wrath. That means more work for her if Cream started getting all emotional.

Not happening.

"What did you see?" Rachel whispered into Louis's ear discreetly.

"I didn't see anything, I heard it and I have this horrible chill flowing all through my body," Louis explained stuttering on some words.

Unexpectedly a large burst of land blow into the air followed by one of the most terrifying and ear crushing yell.

They were skilled enough in combat to at least evade something like that and get enough distance between them, but it did take a large amount of energy to do so. Rachel was now coughing even more than before, and taking in so much dust was indeed going to be fatal to all of them. They realized this and were all eery and vigilant of what made that large of a screen and even more of what all was lurking in it. They were positive this was a distraction meant to hide the enemy's scent and decrease their vision.

Rachel was now hunched over coughing into one hand while the other held an unsheathed tanto. "Rachel, can you get it together?" Cream asked, one hand on Rachel's back and the other covering her mouth. She glanced back at Louis to see he wasn't there, not even his footprints. Nothing was there. She felt her insides sink as she examined where he was standing only to find not a trace of him.

"Louis!" She uncovered her mouth and shouted his name many times, breathing in a lot of dust as a result until she couldn't scream his name but cough it out. As the twilight disappeared the darkness of the desert crept upon them so did it's freezing temperatures. Rachel was now laid out on the sand cough it in and blood out. Her dark skin was turning pale and beginning to crack and it became clear that her eyes were bloodshot red.

The two were certain they were going to die tonight, wrapped in the cold sand unable to see the enemy. Unable to breathe and see each. They thought for sure they were as good as dead as they coughed out blood and their skin became pale and they were suffocating.

As usual, the thoughts of what they could have done differently in their lives ran through their minds. Denial was hitting them both hard.

Suddenly another blast of sand sent them both flying through the air. They couldn't scream for help or move their limbs. Just let their bodies be blown around harshly.

At that moment it felt as if all their training and hard work from years of family teachings were for nothing. It only took a sudden attack and they had lost somebody.

* * *

 **Hello, fellow Magi lovers. Thank you for clicking on this story!**


	2. Rei: Part 1

**Thank you if you reviewed thank you so much 'cause you make me want to continue writing this story so much more than originally. Like seriously thank you so much if you also favorited or followed.**

 **I also posted a Kamisama Hajimashentia story. If you're interested in a non-blood related sister figure to Nanami Momozono than go read it!**

 **Disclaimer: I have no ownership over Magi**

* * *

I blinked my eyes slowly. The sun, high in the sky now instead of night time the last time I was awake. The sky is bright and vivid shades of blue and white fluffy clouds were all around me. I remember being in a desert when I was attacked so why am I _here_?

Am I dead? That would make sense of this whole situation. If I'm dead then that would explain the reason behind my sudden switch in environments so often. If I am dead than my mind had just concocted all of this stuff to deal with the fact that I haven't reached Heaven. Since I'm sure you don't get attacked brutally in Heaven than this must be hell.

I had it coming, though. It was foolish of me to even think a sinner as myself could make it into Heaven. I've done no good or anything worth good in my life. I do not deserve a spot in Heaven and that makes me want to _cry_.

I shut my eyes slowly and suddenly a sound that surrounded me rang loudly in my ears like a sonic clap. Gravity seemed to change all too quickly and my hair was whipping all around my body wildly. The air pressure feels utterly strange now, I've felt this sensation before but I couldn't identify it. It feels as if I'm leaning back onto the air itself. I tried to feel around my surroundings for any solid ground or surface but found nothing solid. My hands just felt heavy and hard to move. I groggily turned my body around with great effect.

Fuck, I was falling.

My mind didn't fully process that information until a whole ten seconds later. There isn't anything I could do to stop myself from falling. Nothing, I couldn't do anything. Thrashing around would not help any. I'd still be falling at an alarming speed towards the large form of blue below me.

Everything underneath is blue and sparkling. I identified it to be water. Turning my head up some more I saw civilization. I felt like breaking down and crying then and there. Though if I hit the water from falling from this high up I'll only do good to injure myself. I settled for another idea, though I had to shut my eyes. My eyes had begun to water from the winds rushing around me; drying out my eyes.

"Help!" I shouted at the top of my lungs though I highly doubted anybody could hear me at this height. I started to regret shouting when a burning sensation coated my windpipe. I'd forgotten that I hadn't anything to eat or drink. My throat was still dry and aching from the lack of moisture in my throat.

Falling into the water was beginning to feel more appealing to land it the closer I got to it.

It was better than landing on the hard ground or maybe even concrete. Now that would be painful. With water, I at least had a chance of survival.

I braced myself for impact but it never came. Instead, I landed on something hard and the abrupt change in motions had my stomach and head feeling horrible and light. I felt like throwing up, but there wasn't anything to puke out from my stomach.

It felt like arms holding me from falling. I weakly followed the arms back up to the body and saw a man with purple hair.

My vision was going in and out. I slumped back into his arms against my will. Passing out in a stranger's arms is a sure sign of danger.

"You fucking _suck_ at catching….people.."

* * *

Everything is dark and comfortable. I didn't feel any pain or soreness on my body. I'm just floating here, wherever here is exactly. Everything surrounding me is black and unmoving as far as the eye can see. It's strange, it's like I'm dreaming but at the same time I'm not dreaming about anything.

The black around me began to melt away showing bits and pieces of color peeking through the more it melted. Suddenly there was _me_ , no for is another person exactly like _me_ standing in a lush bathroom filled with fluffy towels. I recognized it to be my bathroom. The other _me_ is looking at herself in the mirror dressed in dark blue jeggings and a Hollister crop top that had the velvet colored bolded words _#savage_ written across in cursive font.

The other person just like _me_ bent over and dusted off the And1 men's rocket 4 blue/white shoes she's wearing. I remember those shoes. I got them from Wal-Mart for only three dollars about a week ago. I also remembered them because those are the shoes I just so happened to be wearing on this _joyous_ day.

The scene melted away and revealed _me_ again putting on a pink UV Skinz' casual jacket.

A sudden large booming sound just like I heard when I was falling bouncing off the walls loudly. Kind of like a sonic clap sound and the house began to shake. The ceiling began to crack and eventually a piece fall.

* * *

I shot up with a start and rolled to the side and I'm falling again. This time and doesn't take me so long to hit something hard. I tried to get up but my legs up to my waist are wrapped in something tightly so I couldn't move. I began to struggle wildly hoping it'd let me go.

Which is just stupid.

"Hey calm down! You're going to hurt yourself!" a woman's voice shouted alarmed. There was the sound of a door being shoved open and the sound of marching feet followed close behind it.

I quickly turned my head to the side and saw people standing in a doorway staring down at me curiously and one seemed to have an amusement showing in their eyes.

I looked down at my waist and saw that it was wrapped in a white cloth, a sheet, that lead up to a bed. I calmed down enough so I could get myself out of the sheet before quickly moving away to the far wall away from them.

I reached for my weapon to find that it was no longer there. I frantically began to feel around my body for it. I checked my bra and my pockets. I was about to start checking my shoes when a cough stopped me.

I looked up and saw a man holding his fist to his mouth. He is a tall man, tan skin, and a muscular build. He has golden eyes and very long, purple hair tied in a ponytail. His clothes, besides his hair, is the second most odd thing about him. He wears floor-length purple and white robes, a white turban with feather decorations, and pointed _ugly_ red shoes. He also is wearing a lot of jewelry. So he's a rich guy, goodie. He is staring at me with a confidently and easy smile on his face. I could also the amusement in his eyes shining.

My mind's red light immediately started flashing danger.

Beside him stood an average-sized man with pale skin, short white hair and black eyes. He has freckles around his nose. He is wearing a long drape that covers his entire body, and a green Arabian keffiyeh on his head.

Is this some kind of new trend I don't know about? I'll look it up on my phones later if these people aren't crazy and try to kill me.

Little ways behind him stood a _huge_ man, as in tall with a muscular figure. He had red hair and eyes. He has a piercing on his lower lip and carries a sword. He's wearing gold armor covering his chest with a sash around his waist and nothing on his arms and legs. He has a metal bracelet on each wrist and leg.

The one that stood the closest to me was a woman average sized with large breasts and blue medium-length hair. She seems to wear a long off-white robe and a black hat that resembles a typical witch's hat. She has a red gem on a chain around her forehead and golden cone-shaped shells covering her ears. She also has clam shells on her chest instead of a shirt or other more normal covering. She is holding a staff in both her hands and staring at me kindly.

I stood there staring at them. I felt as if I had just walked into a group of people dressed like they were ready to go back in time to the time when pharaohs ruled.

"Where am I?" I asked trying to sound as calm as possible. I was a wreck on the inside. I was tired and hungry. Most of all sore and parts of my body ached badly.

I could just be in some part of the USA still.

The woman took a step forward cautiously as if she took one too fast she might scare me. She spoke slowly like it was hard for me to understand. "You're currently in Sindria in the royal palace."

I raised my eyebrow in confusion. "I've never heard of a place called Sindria before. Do not lie to me," I said. I turned my body slightly slide my left foot forward and bent my body down a little. I held left hand forward with my palm sticking straight forward and my right-hand palm forward across my middle section of my stomach.

They all tensed expect for the man with purple hair. He seemed, in fact, confident of his abilities. He stepped forward and pushed the woman behind him protectively. His girlfriend maybe? "Now, now no need to get mad. Let's all just sit down and talk."

I narrowed my eyes at him. "I'll ask the questions and you'll answer them."

The pale man with short hair eye's flashed angrily. The purple haired man shrugged. "It depends on the question." He said easily.

"Where are my friends?" I started off my questions.

He stared into my eyes. "I do not know."

"Which one of you took my weapons off my person?" I asked. I do not like strangers. Especially people I do not trust touching my weapons.

Nobody moved or indicated any signs of who did it. I grumbled some words in Spanish under my breath. My shoulder twitched but I held my ground. "Were you responsible for the attack on my companions and myself in the desert?"

"No, we are am not." The woman said pushing the purple haired man aside. He seemed to hesitate but in the end let her push him aside.

Her eyes scanned my body. She looked up at me thoughtfully. "You don't have any magoi in your system. Where are you from?"

I looked at her as if she grew two heads. "I have never heard of such a thing called 'magoi' before. I do not wish to answer your question." I said.

"Sinbad here saved you and as answered your questions so you could at least answer some of ours!" She said sharply pointing at the purple haired man.

I looked at the purple haired dude thoughtfully. I bit my bottom lip thinking. I released my fighting stance. "Thank you for saving me though I hope you do not believe I will repay you," I said raising my eyebrow. The last thing I wanted was to be in debt to a man I don't even know.

The man named Sinbad waved me off. "I do not expect anything in return. I did it to save you and no other reason."

"Aw, well ain't you just a sweet man." I teased and suddenly the pale guy shot something at me and I was wrapped in wire. I remained completely calm on the outside though I couldn't stop my eyes from widening. I didn't even see it coming until it was too late to move out of the way. "I hope this isn't one of your fetishes." He tightened the wire and it dug into my jacket. I groaned in pain. "At least buy me dinner first."

I gave a sharp intake of breath when something hot and cold entered my body. At first, it didn't feel bad but then something began to _pull_ that feeling away. It feels like I'm being hit by a train going full speed on the tracks. My vision began to have black spots in places. I legs grew weak and I slide to the ground.

There was some shouting before I was released. It didn't help me any, though. My vision still was going out and my skin started to _burn_. I could feel the sweat pouring down my forehead like a fountain.

I feel like I haven't eaten in days. Though my throat isn't dry I could still feel the dirt on my skin. I could feel somebody turn me over onto my back and put their arms under mine and drag me up. I felt a soft material under my body. It was the bed most likely.

Those people must have given me something to drink while I was out. It is a nice thing to do but why would they do it?

I weakly tried to bring my hand up to my jacket zipper and pull it down. It got stuck on something and I couldn't finish pulling it down.

My tongue feels like it's being weighed down by tons of brick. My arms feel like they are chained down by heavy weights and my legs too.

Somebody started to remove my jacket and I flinched when their hands came in contact with my skin. Their hands were so soft and cold. It felt refreshing against my skin.

" _Hot...it's so hot.,_ " I mumbled in my native tongue. The hands moving around my body hesitated before pulling back. They were placed back onto my body but they felt like cold water.

I didn't care what they were doing as long as it continues to help.

"What is your name?" a voice asked, it sounded very much like that lady carrying the staff.

"Ra….ch….el…" I spoke slowly barely able to process my own name.

That _pulling_ sensation doubled and with a muffled scream I was out of it.

* * *

Everything hurt so much now. My body ached in various places though the main part that hurt is between my breast. It feels like all the pain is coming from that one location and spreading throughout my body causing me great pain. There is a _thumping_ sensation surging around my body.

" _I could make the pain go away." a voice giggled. It sounds like a little girl's voice. So soft and cute._

"How exactly do you plan on doing that? You gonna kill me?" I asked blankly.

" _I could but that would be no fun!" it shouted joyously._

I tried to flex my fingers. "Then how?"

" _Aw, you're not going to ask who I am?" it sounded like a pout._

I snorted. "I'm pretty sure I'm dead."

" _First things first. I'm not_ _ **it**_ _, I'm Rei. Secondly, you're dumb!" the voice now known as Rei exclaimed sweetly._

I could feel a vein in my forehead begin to throb. "I'm not dumb." I looked down and saw I'm sitting in a rotten chair made of wood.

I looked ahead of myself and saw a little girl. She looked exactly like _me_ when I was in third grade.

Large round glasses, chubby cheeks, and around cute body. She wore a pink dress and cute yellow shoes.

" _Aw, thank you! I knew this outfit is cute!" Rei squealed bouncing in her chair._

I blinked my eyes in confusion.

 _"I'm in your head silly! Whatever you think I can hear!"_

I dropped my head into my hands miserable. "Great, I'm going crazy now…"

Rei grumbled and hit me over the head with a large pink hammer with large wings on the end of it.

" _I'm running out of time to talk so do you want me to make the pain go away?" Rei asked standing up in her chair._

I didn't even lift my head out of my head. "Yes, sure go ahead," I said pressing my hand to my chest. I pressed it to the source of the pain hoping it'd stop but it didn't.

" _I'll make it go away but you have to promise two things. If you break it or don't agree the pain will increase till you die." Rei said giggling._

"Either way, I don't have a choice. What's the conditions." I hummed thoughtfully.

" _Yay! One, you don't tell anybody about me and secondly, you can not under any circumstances fall in love!" Rei said cheerfully smiling sweetly._

"I get the first one but why the second condition?" I asked confused.

" _Because I said so! Okay now just hold still.." Rei bounced out her chair and observed my body before her hammer grew to a huge size and she slammed it into my chest where the source of pain is._

I flew back out of my chair and hit the wall cracking it.

" _Remember now, don't tell anybody about me!"_

"Hold it! I still have more questions to ask you!" I shouted frantically and the wall shattered.

* * *

There is somebody standing over me I think. I could feel their breath hitting my neck. It feels tingly and gross, their breath smells like food.

Tasty smelling food but still gross because I can feel their breath on my neck. "I think she's waking up!" a female voice exclaimed sounding relieved.

Agh, why are people so happy in the morning time? They should still be sleeping and dreaming about food or maybe crazy little girls in your mind like I did. This must all be some fucked up nightmare I'm seeing. I wonder, can you sleep in your nightmares? If not then this is real and I have no clue who these people are and I fell unconscious in a stranger home.

Nah, not likely. The silly brain of mine. I turned around and buried my face into my pillow and squeezed it. I squeezed it again and stopped in horror.

My pillow is squishy and hard.

My pillows aren't squishy or hard like flesh in any kind of way. So why are these pillows like that?!

Was I abducted by a great evil force and made into somebody's hoe?

My eyes shoot open. I came face to chest with a purple piece of clothing. I shakily brought my hand up to feel it. It could just be a weirdly colored pillow!

Unfortunately no, it isn't. It's a human with long purple hair and an eight pack.

I hummed thoughtfully moving my hands in circular motions about his stomach. I looked up and found myself staring into amused golden eyes staring right back into mine. His head was leaning onto his open pale and he had his elbow resting on the bed to hold his head up. I promptly removed my hand from his stomach and shoved him off the bed.

"Rape! I plead to rape!" I shouted hugging my body. He hit the floor with a loud thump and a yelp of pain from hitting his head on the chair leg.

I glared down at him. "Rapist!" I accused pointing at him.

He stood back up amused and slightly confused. "I'm not a rapist!" He exclaimed defending himself.

"Why were you in my bed rapist?" I asked grabbing a pillow ready to commence rapid assault of fluffy pillows.

There was a pair of hands placed on my shoulders. I snapped my head around and came face to face with a woman with blue hair and a hat on her head.

"Rachel, please calm down so I can explain." She said softly.

I blinked and my body relaxed against my own will. I nodded. Explaining sounds nice. "Okay.."

She sat down on a chair beside the bed and the purple haired dude sat down grumbling in the chair he hit his head on.

"My name is Yamuraiha." The woman now known as Yamuraiha said gently.

"Yamuraiha..? That's a pretty name." I said sitting down on my legs.

She blushed. "Thank you," She coughed into her fist. "Okay now to explain. I'll need you to fill in the missing spots though okay?"

I nodded my head.

She folded her hands on her lap and began to talk. "Okay listen closely and do not interrupt me. When you were falling out of the sky Sinbad here saw you and quickly caught you before you fall into the sea. It's a blessing he was there to save you in the first place-"

"Why?" I interrupted Yamuraiha confused and she hit me over the back of the head.

"Don't interrupt me! It was a blessing because that sea is filled with monster and other dangerous creatures that I don't even know about." Yamuraiha said and I was being too grew more worried by the second.

What if Cream and Louis were out there too and they didn't make it? I started chewing on my bottom lip. This is so much much stress but it's nothing compared to my everyday stress amounts I experience daily. I should be an expert by now. I should be already on my from this place and search for Cream and Louis. I shouldn't have fallen unconscious in the enemy's grasp.

I felt shame surge powerfully through my body. These people obviously helped me and they haven't killed me. I should at least be grateful and kind. Well, until they gave me the useful information I needed. Then I'd leave them, like the wind.

I nodded my head in a grateful manner towards the purple haired dude named Sinbad and the female Yamuraiha. I saw that the other two people that were originally in the room were no longer in the room now. It is just Me, Yamuraiha, and Sinbad.

They both accepted the nod much to my pleasure.

"If it's not much trouble I'd like to start to when the part I was saved from falling to my certain death. Did you see two other people with me? A girl and a little boy?" I asked trying to keep my voice steady but couldn't. I had a weak feeling of disappoint growing towards myself for feeling so useless and _ordinary._ Nothing about _me_ should be _ordinary_.

Both of them shook their heads and I couldn't fight back the fear gripping at my heart. Damn, okay calm down. Breath in and out.

"No, we only saw you I'm afraid," Sinbad said crossing his arms across his chest.

Yamuraiha took my hands in hers and squeezed them comfortingly in hers. "I'm certain your companions are alive. It's best to believe that at least not and think of the worst possibility. Right?"

I smiled at her. "Correct though I do have two more questions before I allow you to continue talking," I said.

She nodded her head.

"First is there a place I can bath and have a change of clothing until I can wash these? And can I get a brush and two rubber bands also?" I said trying to run a hand through my hair but stopped when my hand got stuck and began to try and pry it out without ripping out my hair. Yamuraiha giggled and helped me out.

"Of course. If that's all then let me continue." Yamuraiha said and I nodded my head.

* * *

 **The explanation will be contained in the next chapter~**


	3. Rei: Part 2

**Fact one: I haven't revealed their backgrounds for a reason. Be patient, please.**

 **Fact two: Things will seem confusing but there is also a reason for that. Which will be revealed, if Rachel's personality seems different that's part of the change.**

 **Number 3: Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not have any ownership over Magi**

* * *

I couldn't help but cringe at my own reflection in the mirror. My once silk and shiny black hair now dull and rough. I have knots so thick I felt like crying just thinking about how hard it was going to be trying to get them all out.

There is smudged dirt on my face in different spots, my massacre had begun to run and my once perfect makeup now looked...just no.

My clothes were dirty and torn in some places and my shoes were dirty. The sweat included made me look horrible. I left my arm up and smelt my underarm pit and almost vomited on myself.

Oh God, I need to take three showers then soak in some nice hot water. Just to be sure that I'm not smelling any worse, also soaking in hot water is soothing, relaxes the muscle too.

I smiled blissfully just thinking about the amazing bath I was about to get. Though there was one set back, I didn't know how to freaking wear those clothes that hey had given to me. Sure one of the servants told me how to work the bathtub and shower but they never told me how to wear the clothes. I'm guessing that they just assumed that I knew how to put on clothes myself.

I can wear clothes but I have no freaking clue how to wear those clothes.

Oh well, I'll figure out the details later, right now is freaking shower time! I happily began to undress, when I went to unclasp my bra I almost cried tears of joy to see that my iPhone 6plus was still hidden in my bra. I set the phone on the sink on a fluffy towel and when I finally stepped into the shower I made sure to put on a few of my songs for this bathroom trip. I turned the volume on max, not caring if any of them hear the songs. I usually always listened to music while bathing.

Turning on the shower the first song began to play and I began to sing along with it.

 _Can't keep my hands to myself~_

I grabbed the soap and began to wash with the towel that was given to me. I smelled each and every last one of the soaps given to me and I liked the one that smelled of a strawberry the most out of them all, mostly because I was hungry.

Yamuraiha had offered to let me eat first after she had explained my situation to me but I could not eat because whenever I lifted my arms I smelt myself.

One does not simply eat and smell horrible at the same time. So, in the end, Yamuraiha had decided to get the cooks to fix me something while I was showering so I could eat right away then we could get back to the discussion we were having before being interrupted by my stomach growling. I could have sworn I put a tomato to shame in that very moment.

After my next three baths, I could see that my skin had begun to wrinkle. Meaning it was time to get out but for the life of me soaking in this bathtub afterward just stretching out my limbs, relaxing my body.

My phone had gone off now once the songs I'd put on my list went off. Now it was completely silent in the bathroom. Just me and the strawberry scented water I'm currently soaking in.

" _Don't need permission made my decision to test my limits_ " I ran my fingers through my now beautiful shiny black locks that fall gracefully down my back and tickled my butt. I don't need a phone to play music for me I could just sing after all. " _Cause it's my business, God as my witness, start what I finished. Don't need no hold up taking control of this kind of moment._ " lost in my thoughts about Cream and Louis I suddenly didn't feel as relaxed as I once did.

I don't know where my two besties are, heck I don't even grasp where I am! How am I supposed to be helpful when I'm here confused myself. " _I'm locked and loaded, completely focused. My mind is opened. All that you got skin to skin, oh my god! Don't you stop, boy!"_

" _Something about you makes me feel like a dangerous woman!_ " I started to sing a little higher, not caring if somebody passing by heard me.

As if somebody was just waiting for me to get to the chorus, there was a knock on the door. The words in my throat immediately died there and I started to cough. "Yes?" I asked already stepping out of the water reluctantly. I grabbed the towel I'd laid to the side and wrapped it around my body. Grabbing another towel I began to dry my hair.

"I am one of the servants that were assigned to you, my lady. May I enter?" it was a new voice of a young girl, about seventeen or eighteen at most.

"Yes, please," I said deciding to be polite for now. That bath really did just cheer me up and once I get that food in my stomach I'll be an angel. The door opened and a shy girl, as I predicted, that looked about seventeen walked into the bathroom. She kept her eyes on the floor and her hands clasped in front of her. She bowed, which greatly surprised me.

It's pretty dang rare for people in America during 2016 to be bowing to each other. Then again I'm probably not even in America anymore for all I know.

"If there is anything you need me for my lady please do not be afraid to ask." she spoke so quietly, if I wasn't listening closely I probably wouldn't have caught what she said.

"Great, because I need help getting dressed," I said picking up my phone turning it and putting in the password, of course, I made sure she couldn't see. I started to check if this place had any wifi. Shocker, it doesn't. "Oh that reminds me, do you by any chance know how to do ten braids?" When the girl nodded I grinned widely. I turned off my phone to save battery and I got up and let the girl help me get dressed. I sat back down when she moved to begin doing my hair. I silently thanked God for this girl coming to help me put on this because I thought it was something else entirely from being a dress.

* * *

Looking at myself in the mirror I nodded. The ten tight braids going back in cornrows were flawless and I almost didn't want to go to bed on them. Maybe I could ask for something to wrap my hair into savor this look, 'cause it sure as hell is good.

Turning towards the girl I smiled at her. "Thank you for helping me. Lord knows I wouldn't have been able to do it myself." the blush that tinted her cheeks didn't go unnoticed by me but I didn't bother to comment on it. I was too busy admiring the cornrows placed in my hair. The girl as a gift, I'll have to have her do my hair again sometime but after I find Louis and Cream. I don't plan to stay long at all.

"I've been instructed to take you to the dining room for dinner my lady."

The grin that threatened to break my face in half only widened and my body tensed in anticipation for the long awaited food. I think my eyes even rolled back and I began to drool, if I did the girl sure didn't comment on it. "Well, then lead away."

* * *

Food! Food! Haha! I love food, foods love me! We're a big happy family, with a great big smile and a kiss from me to you!" I sang eating pieces of chopped up boneless meat. It's so tender and juicy, I really did try to maintain some of my manners. Truly I did, but it all proved to be pointless after I got ahold of these tender pieces of chicken.

I moaned in bliss not caring if a few of the servants blushed. "Oh my God! This food is so good! Who made all of this?!" I asked Yamuraiha wiping my mouth with a napkin.

Yamuraiha smiled in understanding. The sparkle in her eyes didn't go away either. I had a pretty good guess as of why too. I don't have magoi in my body, meaning I'm interesting. "It was the head chief."

"Whoever that is, please tell 'em that this food is amazing," I said, my voice muffled by the food in my mouth.

"I see you're enjoying the food just fine." It was that Sinbad dudes voice. Even though I don't like the guy he does have a sexy voice. There was no denying that factor. Don't ask me why I don't like Sinbad, 'cause the answer is simple. I don't know this guy Sinbad, I all know is that he's a king and that he is..well I forgot. Damn, another reason I don't like him, he makes me forget what I was thinking.

Which is why I tossed a piece of chicken at him with a heated glare. "Hello, rapist," I said with an icy edge to my voice. Even though he still claims that he isn't a rapist and that he was just trying to cool my body, I don't believe him. Which is why I didn't listen that well whenever he spoke while we were talking. I truly only listened when Yamuraiha was speaking.

Honestly, I don't know why I've been having these sudden mood swings but right now wasn't the time to be thinking about it. Well, 'cause Sinbad had just dodged the piece of chicken and it had gotten dangerously quiet in the room and I cursed quietly under my breath. I hate that my body isn't acting properly, It's been like that ever since that little me had gotten rid of the pain.

I blushed against my own will, I sank down into my seat. "I'm sorry, I don't know what came over me," I whispered quietly moving under the table, but not before I grabbed a tray of food and brought it to the table with me. I was still hungry, no matter how embarrassed or cranky I may get.

I heard a chuckle and nervous laughter before the all-mighty Sinbad got under the table with me.

My hand immediately tried to toss more food at him but I fought the urge. I forced a smile onto my face all the while cursing loudly in my head about how girly and stupid I was acting. "Yo..." I mumbled continuing to eat.

"I see that you seem to have a problem with me even though you don't know is it that such a beautiful woman like you does not like me?" Sinbad asked curiously.

I wasn't even mildly flattered by his comment. I shrugged my shoulders, which is wrong in so many ways. I'm supposed to be the sarcastic chick that likes to pick fights, not the cranky old woman with anger issues. "Dude, to be real, I have no freaking clue," I admitted after a minute of silence. "I've never acted this way ever since I was a child. That was a long time ago." I finished off the last of the food on the tray and yawned. "I'm sleepy now, I wanna sleep."

Okay, that is something I'd do and say. Okay, so not everything has changed about me, no big deal.

With that, I promptly fell asleep right here. Sitting under the table, an empty tray and some food crumbs littered my face. I landed against Sinbad's chest, snoring right away, much against my will.

I didn't really get a say in it, though.

* * *

"Yay! You're back finally! I've been waiting for you to go to bed so long that I got impatient and just put you to sleep!"

Blinking my eyes I could see I was once again in the rotten wooden chair staring at my mini self-pouting in that same pink dress and yellow shoes.

"Oh great, I'm back in here with you." I groaned dropping my head into my head into my hands.

"Aw, don't be like that! You know you love me...after all, I am you," she spoke with a cute voice in a way that made a chill crawl up my spine.

I ran my hands down my face. "You're telling me that you're me?"

"Yes, that's exactly what I'm telling you. Ya know, you really are a slow person." Rei said looking down in shame.

"That's not possible, you're name is Rei, mine is Rachel. Just because our names start with the same letter doesn't make us the same person." I explained leaning back in my oh-so-lovely rotten chair. "And I'm not a slow person, I'm just sleepy and talking to you makes me even more sleepy okay?"

"Ya know, your life is just going to get harder if you keep trying to deny me like this," Rei said, her face suddenly becoming more serious.

"I gotta say, looking at my younger self-talk back to me is creepy. It's also creepy to see a ten-year-old look so serious, especially since it's my pretty face." I said leaned my head onto my fist.

"Thank you, I know I'm pretty-"

"I said my face. Right now I just believe you're some spirit that has gotten into my head and took the image of my younger self." I interrupted her. Rei fell back into her chair exasperated.

"I am you," Rei argued back.

"Keep telling yourself that sweetheart." I waved her off, closing my eyes trying to get some sleep. When Rei tried to speak, I blocked off her voice.

Well, I was blocking out her voice until I was hit over the head with a pink hammer and a chilling voice spoke.

"Do not ignore me bitch."

I shivered, not because I was scared, but because I was excited. I'd just gotten this little faker to show her true ugly colors. She's no little girl, definitely, doesn't speak like a little girl.

"Does this mean I'm not going to get much sleep tonight."

"You are sleeping dumbass! It was the first thing I said to you!"

"I wasn't paying attention obviously,"

"Do you want me to hate you?" Rei asked annoyed and angry.

"In all honesty, I want to go back home with Louis and Cream and live a normal life," I answered.

"Your life will never be normal, your life never was normal Rachel," Rei said and I found truth in her words. Rei's words left an imprint on me, I doubt that imprint would ever go away but who really cares right now anyways? Not me.

That's for sure...I'm a wall that'll never have a crack in it again.

* * *

 **Plans: After I post this chapter I'm going to go back and re-edit my mistakes and revise to make it easier and better to read this story!**

 **2: I am then going to work on my Dragon Ball Z story Death, I'm seriously thinking about changing that title, though.**

 **Question: What do you think of weddings in general?**

 **Please tell me your answer in a review!**


End file.
